batbs_fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Appearance A very large statue made out of highly compressed granite. He is 9 feet tall and weighs 15,000 tons. He wears nothing besides a bear head worn as a hoodie along with its claws tied to his arms. His eyes are made of rubies and he has a really small head compared to his large size. Personality He is a very angry beast who's favorite passtime is killing, eating, and wearing any living thing he comes across, and thats when he's in a good mood! Although he may seem like a very dumb and clumsy brute, he once took a math test and got a better grade than Blue and Gold. He can learn things quickly, but is easily fooled. Ablities and Weapons Body Red is made of bedrock from miles underneath the crust. Being compressed by the pressure underground made him stronger than any known element, and has even been known to easily overpower the famous adamantium. However, his eyes leave him vulnerable. Aura powers Reds aura (A force inside all living things, strength varying in different people, that can be used to manipulate anything that doesnt have an aura at the cost of their energy.) is connected to the earth, meaning as long as he is near the earth, he will regenerate his aura much more quickly than anywhere else. (With the exeption of Rubies) In battle, he uses a passive regeneration effect, which can replace any bodypart besides the head in a minimum of 10 seconds. When angered, his aura will passively make him stronger, faster, and more durable than before with no defined limit until either the enemy or him is killed. Its also important to note that his bear outfit is always protected by his aura, so it will not be damaged in battle unless his aura is drained. Weapons Red has bear claws tied to his arms at all times, and will punch with them, although they dont serve much purpose. He likes to throw things at enemies and use dismembered body parts and Blue as melee weapons in combat as well. Rage Transformation ability When one of his clan members is defeated, Red changes into different forms. Form 1 Form one causes Reds teeth to grow 1 foot long, he grows much more animalistic with a snout, and a more "werewolf" like body shape. He grows spikes all over his body and his claws grow as well. His clothes rip off entirely, his eyes are constantly glowing, and he can no longer speak. In this state, he is much faster, stronger, and MUCH more aggressive. He no longer listens to reason, and the only one who has been able to calm him down is Blue. Form 2 Form 2 is acheived when two of his clanmates have been defeated. In form 2, he grows over 10x his original size. He can now jump into the atmosphere, punch the moon out of orbit, and Blue can no longer calm him down. He doesnt care about his team anymore, and has actually been known to attack his allies in this form. Form 3 Form 3 is acheived when three of his clanmates have been defeated. In this form, Red is now all black, his rubies lost in his now pool sized eyes, which are filled with lava. He is covered in lava and now only has one mission: Kill anything that moves. He has the ability to vomit lava storms and can pick up continents. This form has never known defeat. Form 4 It is unknown what this form is, as Red has never been the only clanmate alive. Backstory Born in Russia, 1487 by a strange and powerfull force along with several other stone warriors, he was destined to protect the earth from the threats that would soon come. He roamed the forests of Russia, killing and eating anyone on sight. Eventually tamed by two human lovers, he lived with them until they died of old age. Red never found their bodies, and went outside looking for them, still thinking that they are alive. He eventually found his way to his clans temple. There he met Pink and Purple, and was tamed by them. When Blue arrived, a different side of Red was revealed. A more happy, humble side. He and Blue became the best of friends, and they treated eachother like brothers.